Field
The present disclosure relates to a field of computer technologies, and more particularly, to a method and device for adding contact information.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of communication technologies and terminal technologies, a terminal device with a communication function, such as a mobile phone has been indispensable tool in people's daily lives. The terminal device is generally configured with an address book. Contact information of several contacts (such as telephone numbers) is recorded in the address book.